Not as Powerless as You Thought
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: this is based off the anime first of all. But it is about Cruz... he finally found his Fragment, and he and Disc together are going to find out everything about it, and the group have a new enemy to face. Tatkes place technicaly after the Anime ends :P CruzXDisc
1. Chapter 1

"SIS!" I yelped as I heard the explosion from above the sewer system. I couldn't turn back, I had to run, and there was nothing I could do to save her. Even when the Testament came after me, I was saved by Mr. Priest, I was powerless to help, but I managed to bring him home.

Mr. Priest had a teal jewel on his forehead and his hair was pure white, he always wore these sunglasses. He usually wore a black jacket with black pants and black shoes and a collar type thin around his neck that said '079-AB. He was injured pretty bad at the time, covered in his own blood would be a better way to put it.

"Dang you're heavy," I said to him, even though he was out cold. My name is Cruz Schild. I'm the sole survivor of the Resistance, I'm actually a Needless as well, but I'm the only one who knows that, not even my sister knew, as far as the others know I'm useless and week.

"Yamada!" Eve Neuschwanstein yelped. Eve has long blue hair and usually wore a white bottom, a purplish top and a pair of purple boots.

"That isn't my name," I said. I had found the Super Gel Dero Doro drink Eve loved so much after hunting down for it all day so I tossed it to her.

"Thank you, Yamada!" Eve yelped.

"Still not my name, Eve." I said. She gobbled down the 5,000 calorie drink. Mr. Priest, whose real name is Adam Blade, walked in as well, unlike when I first met him, he was clean now, all fixed up.

"Hey, Yamada," His expression said it all, he was angry. That was when Disc walked into the room. Disk may look young, but she's actually about 100 years old. She had gray hair and green eyes and was wearing a red and white button up dress with white shoes.

"Yes, Mr. Priest?" I asked. I feared the worse; Disc had scanned me and told him my secret.

"You have a lot of nerve hiding something like that from us," Blade said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you having a fragment!" Blade yelped. Eve spit out the Dero Doro drink.

"Yamada!" Eve said as she dropped the can, "is it true? Are you really a Needless?"

"When we first met, you said you didn't have a fragment," Blade said, "But you do."

"So what if I do!" I yelped. I hadn't of realized it till later, but I was crying slightly; when I ran out of the run down church and into a broken down building. The top floor had no ceiling as it had caved in. I sat on the wall with my feet dangling off the side. I got up there by the broken down ceiling that made a kind of stairway. I opened the locket around my neck. The locket was silver with a red cross on the outside. Inside was a picture of my sister. Disc found me rather fast, but she was alone. She sat down next to me.

"I am sorry, Cruz," She said, "But I did what I must."

"I…I...I would've had the courage to say so on my own at some point," I said, "But you had to scan me."

"I scanned you all when we first met," Disc said, "I lied about you because it was apparent to me your companions didn't know about you having a fragment, mainly because your fragment isn't known." I stood up; perfectly balanced on the thick wall.

"What is your fragment?" Disc asked.

"Why should it matter?" I asked her. I looked down at the ground so my eyes weren't seeable under my bangs, "And why did you tell Mr. Priest about it about me having a fragment."

"He and Professor Gido were pressuring me, I'm sorry Cruz," Disc started, "but it was killing me to see how it was."

"Professor Gido also asked?" I asked her.

"He had a suspicion since that time," Disc said.

"That time?" I asked, "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I do, Cruz," Disc said.

"I really messed up then didn't I," I said. She stood up.

"How touching!" A male voice said behind us. We both slowly turned around. The man had deep blood red eyes and brown hair. He had on blue jeans and tennis shoes and his hands were in his pockets, not to mention he was flying above us.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"I am Shino Merutamia," The man said with an evil grin. Disc put the headband like thing that was on her ears over her eyes.

"His Fragment is the same as Seto's!" She yelped.

"Gravitation," I said.

"That's right," Mr. Merutamia said. He lifted his hand and began throwing pieces of the ceiling at us. Disc jumped down, I put y pal up and stopped it in its tracks, it changed from the redish-gray aurora to a pale green one.

"You think Gravity will work?" I asked. I closed my fist and dropped it.

"You are a Needless!" He said, but that's impossible I did all my research before coming here to get you two!"

"That's right, I am a Needless, and my fragment is Shield of Aegis!" I said. I stared right at Mr. Merutamia.

"A Defensive Fragment won't help in a battle," He said, "not in a one on one anyway; all you have is a person with the scan Fragment and a defensive Fragment." He laughed.

"Who said my Fragment was just defensive," I smiled.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"Throw me another I dare you," I said to him.

"Air Lift!" He yelped. Raising a few of the left over collapsed ceiling piece and throwing them at me.

"Aegis Repel!" I said. Lifted my palm, the aurora once again changed around the objects and launched them back at him.

"That's impossible!" He said.

"A shield can both block and repel off objects coming at it," I said

"But destroying something with a shield is impossible!" Mr. Merutamia said.

"That wasn't my fragment," I smirked, "That part of ceiling broke up on itself; I was simply trying to repel it."

"I've never seen you so confident, Cruz," Disc said, "And your fragment…"

"Is no match for an offensive Fragment like my mine!" He yelped.

"Fragments aren't a tool for war," I said. I was being serious.

"That's the only thing Fragments can be used for!" Mr. Merutamia laughed.

"Not true," I said.

"Says the kid with only one technique!"

"Who said anything about that?" I asked.

"What!"

"Aegis Sword!" I said. I quickly was able to use the offensive side of my Fragment, this side of it let me summon a sword at will for a short time; the sword was a short katana with a blue and yellow handle, and I only needed a minute to get him on the out the sky before I had to wait on the Offensive side. "You do have an Offensive ability," Mr. Merutamia didn't seem surprised at all.

"Of course I do," I said, "But I don't use it for war. Come on Disc, we should go."

"Right," She walked up to me.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Merutamia yelped.

"Home," I said simply, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Merutamia." We walked away.

"I've never seen you like that, you aren't defenceless at all," Disc said, "But what is Aegis Shield?"

"It's a defensive Fragment," I smiled, "it has one offensive technique, but there isn't much I can do with it."

"What do you mean?" Disc asked.

"I'll be perfectly honest; I didn't even know I had it till a little while after we met," I explained, "So I don't know all the techniques I can use."

"Maybe together we can find out," Disc said, "I will admit I am interested in your Fragment, Cruz," Disc said.

"And at this rate I may as well admit to them about it, right?" I laughed slightly.

"If you don't wish to," Disc stopped.

"You already said I had one, but I don't want to get them mad at me," I said.

"It'll be okay," Disc said.

"YAMADA!" It was Eve's voice. She and Blade ran up to Disc and I.

"Good to see your alright," Blade said.

"Mr. Priest," I said.

"Yamada, do you really have a fragment?" Eve asked. I nodded.

"I WANNA SEE IT!" Blade said, I swear there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"I have to admit, I do to," Eve said, "Can we spare to see it?"

"Maybe I wanted to," Blade said.

"You wouldn't hold back," Disc said.

"Who said I wanted that?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"He looks evil," Eve said.

"Then let's both take him," Blade was smiling that creepy smile of his.

"I'm up for it!" I said.

"But, Cruz," Disc said.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"DOPPELGANGER!" Eve yelped. Her right arm turned into a drill. She went after me with the drill on and spinning; though she stopped half way when I put my palm at her, the pale green aurora surrounding her.

"Aegis Repel," I said sending her flying to Blade and crashing her into him; putting them both on their butts.

"His Fragment, I've never seen one like it before," Blade said as they both got up.

"From the looks of it is Magnetism," Eve was panting.

"Couldn't be more of base!" I laughed.

"Little Boy!" Blade said. His fist caught on fire as he tried to punch me, but instead he was also flung backwards into Eve, they both stood up.

"My move!" I yelped, "AEGIS SWORD!" I held the Katana and ran up to them, slashing them slightly, but not lethal blows, before the katana disappeared.

"What?" Eve said, "That was a second ability! That isn't possible!"

"My Fragment is Aegis Shield," I said to them.

"Aegis Shield!" Blade said. My head began to feel heavy, and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in a hospital instead of the church… I was sprawled out on some bed and my arms were wrapped. There's was two doctors a girl and guy both in lab coats and hoods. "Oh good you are awake," One of them said, "You're in the city in case you are wondering, the closest hospital to the Black Spot."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why I'm Doctor Cornleius," He said, "This is Doctor Corneilia."

"Hello," The girl said.

"Why do you both have hoods on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Doctor Cornelius said, "We had forgotten you two a Needless despite your appearance." He toke of the hood. His hair was brown and his eyes were gray. But his face wasn't normal at all, one eye was higher than the other and the coloring seemed to change in the light.

"You're Needless?" I asked.

"Yes we are," Corneilia took off her hood. Her face and gray eyes were normal but her hair was changing colors.

"I've never seen Needless that looked anything but normal human beings," I said, "No offence."

"None taken," doctor Cornelia said, "Now I understand your Fragment requires use of your hands right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well then you won't be able to use it for a while with your hands in such a bad state," Doctor Cornelius said. There was a knock on the door but Only Cornelius got the hood on in time.

"NEEDLESS!" The nurse yelped. She fell to her knees.

"Needless?" One of the other doctors walked in, "Hurry get her out of here!"

"I'll come for you sister," Conleius said.

"The paitent as well," The doctor said. We both got taken to the Black Spot and dumped there.

"Doctor Cornelius, what is your Fragment?" I asked.

"You'll see when the time is right," She said, "Do you live somewhere?"

"My home was burned down a couple of months ago; I live in an old church on the other side of the Black Spot with some people," I explained.

"Cruz!" I knew the voice. Disc came running to my line of sight and tackled me.

"Disc?" I asked.

"Who else?" She asked.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"We were split when you fainted," Disc explained, "There was two enemies, not one, the other hide and waited."

"I was so focused on keeping you safe... I never noticed," I said.

"Don't bang yourself over it," Disc said, "What happened to your hands!"

"Good question," I said.

"May as well unwrap them now," the Doctor said. She unwrapped both hands. Both were covered in scars.

"Oh gosh!" I said.

"String," Disc said, that was the other Needless' Fragment, a string that could cut through everything.

"That correct, But I'm alone now," I knew the voice so I turned around to see Mr. Merutamia all alone in the air.

"Mr. Merutamia!" I yelped.

"I'll take this one," Doctor Cornliea said, "Get going!"

"I want the boy!" Mr. Merutamia yelped.

"Well you get me!" She said. Disc and I ran for our lives as the battle started. We ended up in a old building on the outskirts of town that looked as if it would collapse at any minute. But it was the only hiding spot for Disc and I.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" I asked.

"No I don't, I ran while they fighting, Professor Gido and I did, but we were attacked by someone else, Professor Gido stayed behind and fought him, I don't know if he is still alive," She explained, "But I got the farthest I could away."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Only a couple of days," she said.

"I've found you," A man walked up to us. He had a long red coat, blue jeans, a black shirt and tennis shoes. His hair was brown and spiked up and he had gray eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Mo Roseina," He said.

"Just who are you working for?" Disc asked, "Are you in league with Mr. Merutamia?"

"We are part of the Bandit group only known as Bloody Rose!" Mr. Roseina explained.

"Bloody Rose isn't in any of my data banks," Disc said. Mr. Roseina fell on his back then stood up.

"We are fairly new!' He than said, "But the boy is top priority."

_Dang it and I still can't feel my hands!_ I was so scared of what may come to Disc and I.

"Bloody String," Mr. Roseina said, the strings came from his hand and picked up Disc. She had blank expression on her face.

"Disc!" I yelped.

"I'm fine, Cruz," Disc said.

"What where's the blood!" Mr. Roseina yelped.

"Aegis Repel!" I said, pointing my right hand at him after I started to feel it. He flew and Disc fell, so I caught her.

"You're that boy!" He yelped, "I destroyed your abilty to use your Fragment, how is this possible!?"

"Just because you injured my hands doesn't mean I lost my Fragment," I smirked.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Mr Roseina yelped, "Bloody String!" The strings went after me.

"Aegis Redemption," I said, I had made an invisible shield in front of Disc and I.

"Your fragment really is the Shield of Aegis!" He yelped.

"I didn't say otherwise!" I put Disc down.

"HEAT EXPLOSION!" I knew the voice all too well.

"Sis!" I yelped, I saw a fire ball blow Mr. Rosina to the sky, then a hooded figure leave. Disc stood up.

"Cruz," She said, "We have to find the others, remember?"

"Right," I said. Doctor Corneilia ran up to us.

"Run!" She said. All three of us ran out of the village and to the next one over.

"What had happened?" I asked.

"He overpowered my fragment," She said, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"His Fragment is Gravity…" Disc said.

"I know that!" She said.

"We all know, Disc," I said,

"Pointing out the obvious…" Disc sighed. Her Visor like headband fell over her eyes and she scanned Doctor Cornelia.

"Magnetism, same as Solva," Disc said.

"And you must have scan." She said, "Interesting."

"Magnetism?" I asked.

"That's right, for the people born outside the Black Spot that have fragments, usually something is wrong with them, like with me or my brother or even the case of not being able to control the fragments has happened once or twice."

"You mean that some people can't control there Fragments?" Disc asked.

"Yes," Doctor Corneila said, "The one case I know of… was a girl who had a very powerful Fragment. The Creation Fragment, she killed her mother by accident on a moment where she control it and her father threw her in the Black Spot, her name was Rose Hughs."

"Hughs?" Disc asked, "The Hughs family owns the other branches of Simeon outside of the Black Spot."

"No way…" I said, "Why would he do that?"

"The same reason you hid your Fragment," Disc said, "fear."

"Fear?" I asked, "Fear of losing his own life."

"You hid your Fragment?" Doctor Cornelia asked, "People in the Black Spot do that?"

"Sometimes we have to," I clenched my fist, "anyway let's going before he comes." The two nodded and off we ran into the inner area of the black spot.


End file.
